Salazare's FMA Short Story Collections
by salazare
Summary: Just a bunch of Fullmetal Alchemist short stories put into a collection. I'll add to it whenever I have an idea for it. I reserve the right to put in spoilers at any time. Note: Story 8 is up.
1. Standing Before the Gate

1 Standing Before the Gate

I knew, when I faced my wife with that gun, that I would die. I knew that with all that I had worked for, all the friends I had helped...that this was how it ended. If I had chosen a different path, would this have changed? If I had never joined the military...never met most of my friends...then this would have been different. I know that. And yet I'm glad. Glad that I had helped many people, and changed their lives. Glad that I tried my best to help Mustang rise to the top. There are to many other things for me to be glad of...for me to mention. Oh...it looks like my time is up.

BANG.

Oh, there's a huge gate ahead of me...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And there's there first part of Salazare's FMA Short Storybook. Look forward to other ones.

Side Note: I'm not trying to make these all a certain amount of words, so don't bother counting.


	2. The Unfinished Game

1 The Unfinished Game

I moved my rook.

He moved his pawn.

I nearly escaped death...well, my king did.

Hughes and I continued this game, our skills and powers nearly equal, Hawkeye in the other room making tea for all three.

"So I heard that you killed the Fuhrer President King Bradley...and that he was a Homunculus." said Hughes, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" grunted I, thinking of my next move.

"I just wanted to say...congratulations Roy...he would have pitted us up against one enemy after another until his Homunculus buddies came and killed us all like..."

"Don't say it, Hughes."

"Like that one did to me." said Hughes, and he collapsed. A gun wound through his heart.

Hawkeye walked into the room, came over to me. She put her arm around my neck and said "Don't look into the past, Mustang. Look at your future."

I didn't respond to those words. Instead, I pointed at the chess board.

"This..." I said, "Is the game that can never be finished."

"Your last game with him." whispered Hawkeye, probably thinking that I couldn't hear. But I did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And there's the second story. Well...not much else to say here, except that my computer sucks.


	3. What I Got Into

1 What I Got Into

When I married her, I didn't know what I had gotten myself into. I never knew that so many people that I and my family would come to love...would die because of her. I never knew that she would send an agent to kill me...and that the 'agent' was one that I, in actuality, created.

She is a great sin that commands the sins of others, she is the one that could help destroy them...if she hadn't created half of them.

She...she...

Well, here I am, in the hands of her 'agent', after he death.

I am staring my true son in the eyes, knowing that I will die to get him back into Amestris.

This is what I did to myself, it is what I got into.

My act in the play of life has reached it's last bow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: If you haven't seen the movie yet, then you might be a little confused. Oh, well...please R & R!


	4. Only a Scar

1 Only a Scar

Edward Elric. He stared at my forehead. I knew that he wanted to ask of my scar, and yet he was silent. I decided to take it as if he asked.

I told him of my elder brother, and of Zolf J. Kimbley...the Crimson Alchemist.

I told him of the previous life of the Homunculus, Lust.

I told him of how I got my mysterious right arm.

I told him of my plans to make The Philosopher's Stone.

I told him of my battles, my victims.

I told him of my plans to save Liore.

And, at last, I told him how I got the scar on my forehead.

After all, it's only a scar.

Right?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Maybe I'll take a little break...writing all of this is making my eyes sore. Oh, well...please R&R!


	5. Thief

1 Thief

I go through the night, caught by no one.

I manipulate that which is in my own hands.

I am caught by no man, woman, or person altogether.

Except for one. He caught me, but let me go. He then caught me again, after he learned that I was lying to him. I escaped from the detective that had me bound, only to be able to go through the night again.

I, again, can go. Sneaking around in the night, taking that which doesn't belong to me.

Know when I am coming, know my name.

Or better yet, know what I am.

For I am a...

Thief.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Guess who's POV this is? Well, it's an anime-only character, so those who only like the manga won't know her.

Anyways, please R&R!


	6. Equivalent Exchange

1 Equivalent Exchange

I sit here, and I stare at this photo. I look inside the memories it holds, and realize what I have given up. I know that the worlds have gotten peace in return, and yet I do not know what they have given up to get my reward. Maybe I'm being to greedy, but I want my previous life back. I want to be back with Winry, Aunt Pinako, Hawkeye, Havoc, Mustang, Hohenheim...everyone!

I miss the open plains of Risembool, the busy streets of Central. I miss Teacher telling my brother and I to 'Stop bitching about the past'. I miss fighting against the Homunculi. I miss it all.

"Ni-san! I'm home!"

Maybe it isn't all bad. At least I have the thing most important to me. My younger brother, Alphonse.

This...this is Equivalent Exchange.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I think it's kind of cute, don't you?

...Is there even anyone reading this?

Oh, well...someone will review eventually.

Well, please R&R.


	7. Manga

1 Manga

Alphonse just stared when he heard his brother's news.

"You WHAT?" he finally stated.

"I created a story about us. Except it's true. I call it...Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"This is a stupid idea." said Alphonse. "No one would want that kind of novel."

Edward grinned one of his evil grins.

"What is that grin for...?" asked the younger brother.

"Nothing..." said Edward, still grinning as he slicked away.

The month following, Alphonse picked up his favourite magazine, which came strait from Japan, by the name of Shounen Gangan.

He stared in shock at the preview, as Edward walked in.

"Edward..." said Alphonse, suspicions building. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Edward assumed an innocent look. "With what, my dear brother?"

Alphonse turned back to his Shounen Gangan, and read aloud: "Next month we will be presenting you with an all-new manga (written by Hiromu Arakawa) by the name of...Fullmetal Alchemist."

Edward just smiled as Alphonse sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And this is how Fullmetal Alchemist was truly born. No, not really.

Please R&R!


	8. Ace of Spades

1 Ace of Spades

I looked to my side, and realized that someone was gone, someone who should have been there.

He was there recently, where was he now? Why is he gone? Dead...

He was in the same 'boat' as I, one that turned and turned...

Then why, oh why, isn't he here now?

He and I killed others, side by side, whether we wanted to or not.

We were one...

I was his Ace of Hearts...Ace of Love.

And he was the Ace of Death.

The Ace of Spades, Roy Mustang.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Yup, Hawkeye's POV. But I think you guessed that already. _Please _R&R!


	9. Yes

Yes

I knew that it was foolish, what I was about to do.

We knew each other forever, and yet I or he had not ever been more than friends.

So there was no way that he would say yes.

And yet...why not try? There was a slight chance...

"Edward." said said, my heart racing faster as I said this. "I...I love you. Do you love me back?"

He stared deep into my eyes and smiled.

"Yes." he said, keeping it simple.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Awww! How kawaii! Eh, well my posting this is a thanks to Intertwined-Destiny17 for being the first one to review. And I'll get a few more up later tonight, possibly.


	10. My Legs

My Legs

I couldn't move them. I knew that I should have been able to...

If it wasn't for the Homunculus, I would have been able to walk. To continue to work in the military- work under Mustang.

And yet she, who had posed as a normal human, forced me to stay in bed-rest. She's dead now, I know...but her presence remains above me, holding down my legs.

Will I ever be free? Will I ever be able to walk again?

Heh. Even if I can't...

I'll still be loyal to the Colonel. And I'll continue to support him.

Any way I can...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I've made sure not to name the character, since there are low chances that someone reading this has read volume ten of the FMA manga. And if you have, don't spoil it for other people by saying who it is. They'll find out in three months. Although...I did make it known that it was a male who helped Mustang.


End file.
